This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Transthyretin (TTR) is a transport protein consisting of 127 amino acid residues. TTR normally exists as a tetramer in the plasma and binds the hormone thyroxine and the retinol-binding protein-vitamin A complex. Amino acid substitutions in TTR affect the stability of the tetramer and cause the TTR to form intermediates that self-associate into amyloid fibrils. Familial transthyretin amyloidosis (ATTR) is associated with the deposition of the TTR variants as amyloid fibrils in various tissues and organs. A definitive diagnosis of ATTR depends on the detection and characterization of TTR variants. Isoelectric focusing is initially used to screen for TTR variants. Electrospray ionization and matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization mass spectrometry, in combination with enzymatic digestions, are used to determine the mass difference between the wild type and variant TTR and to locate the site(s) of the modification(s). Knowing the site of the modification in advance simplifies DNA sequence analysis because only the exon containing the mutation would need to be amplified by polymerase chain reaction. Genotypic and phenotypic expression in the inherited forms of transhyretin (TTR) associated amyloidosis (ATTR) are widely variable, however, and may obscure the accurate diagnosis of disease. Our multi-analyses approach for amyloid disease identification and type determination includes Congo red histology, isoelectric focusing (IEF), genetic mutation analyses (direct DNA sequencing, RFLP) and mass spectrometry of intact proteins and protease digests of immunoprecipitated TTR (MS). Using this diagnostic algorithm that combines histological, biochemical and genetic testing, we regularly assist in the diagnosis of patients referred to the Boston Medical Center Amyloid Treatment and Research Center. We have recently published a study of the occurrence of the Ile122 variant, which has been linked to heart disease, among the population of African-American patients (LH Connors et al., Cardiac amyloidosis in African Americans: comparison of clinical and laboratoryfeatures of transthyretin V122I amyloidosis and immunoglobulin light chainamyloidosis.Am Heart J. 2009, 158, 607-614. ) and a paper describing our development of top-down sequencing methods for direct and rapid analysis of the intact proteins.